The present invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to a low NOx burner for a water heater.
Nitrogen oxides (NOx) are formed during combustion. NOx is typically generated by high temperature flames. A low NOx burner reduces the amount of NOx formed during combustion. A lean-rich dual burner assembly combusts a fuel-lean fuel/air mixture with a lean burner and combusts a fuel-rich fuel/air mixture with a rich burner. A lean-rich dual burner assembly reduces NOx by decreasing flame temperature.